A Dialogue
by Nonsuch
Summary: If there is anything Sarah Williams hates, it's disembodied voices...


**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Labyrinth, or anything related to it. I do, however, own Trinny Starr.**

**Enjoy.**

.

.

.

.

A Dialogue

A voice issued a sultry whisper to the air; "Be my Queen". They words were murmured, and sounded as rich and enticing as a high calorie chocolate bar.

In response to this, Sarah Williams stopped walking. She sighed and covered half of her sweaty, dirt smeared face with her hand, patiently shaking her head "We've went through this routine every week since I met you. It's really irritating, don't you understand that? My answer is, and always will be, no. Sorry." She continued walking across the backlot, gripping the tin pail tightly in her fist to try and stop the foamy water sloshing over the sides.

"Care for a hand?" This time, the voice was infinitely more tangible. Sarah quickly turned her head in its direction and saw Jareth's hand reaching for hers, she jerked it back instinctively, and the water in the pail was tossed into the air –

At this point, time stopped.

The water froze, becoming a shining, ragged edged patch of the sky. Very carefully, Sarah loosened her fingers and moved them away from the handle they had held so tightly. The bucket remained in the air, standing as still as the subject of a photograph. In the distance, Sarah could make out the blonde, tangerine skinned lead actress from the studio – one Trinny Starr - frozen mid-way through the act of adjusting her flamingo pink bra strap. Her entourage were clustered around her and Sarah smiled when she saw two of its members glancing at Starr, sniggering through their hands.

"I'm glad to see my little trick amuses you."

"You don't amuse me, she does" Sarah snorted in disgust, not bothering to look at him so she could continue to scrutinize her rival "She's such a third rate. I can't believe people pay to watch her."

"I'm sure they don't pay for_ her_, it's probably more the case that they pay to see what she does." Sarah turned her head towards him slowly. Jareth was smiling in a very unwholesome way; in fact it was so unwholesome Sarah's cheeks rapidly turned a brilliant shade of red.

"Pervert." She snapped, turning away from him and tilting her head to look as proud as she possibly could. She gazed fixedly at the clouds, which, like everything else, had frozen. Sarah couldn't help but think it was strange she had noticed, she hadn't paid them the slightest bit of attention when they were moving.

"Are you sure that accusation can be laid against me? It would appear your imagination is at fault, dear."

"What? How the hell-" her words grinded to a halt, she nibbled her bottom lip, realized exactly what he had just said and promptly shouted "And don't call me dear!" Decorum and voice modulation had been forgotten. Sarah was acutely aware that she was occupying a small, self contained little world whose only ever inhabitant happened to be a man who had silly hair and a deep affinity with the colour black. Sarah liked forgetting he could actually do some reasonably interesting things, like manipulating time and appearing at random, and frequently inopportune moments-

Like her first date.

_That poor guy. He barely lasted five minutes after the disembodied taunting began. _

Toby's second birthday.

_The Goblins need to be taught two things:_

_1. No one is going to be convinced if they pretend to be 'toddler friendly' plushies._

_2. Moving into my underwear draw is NOT okay._

Her graduation ceremony.

_It's really hard to smile and shake hands with your principal when you have a man who no one else can see exhaling unpleasantly warm air over your neck._

"Marry me, dear." The proposal snapped Sarah out of her unwelcome reverie, and she lazily turned her head to look at Jareth as he addressed her. "There is nothing her for you but a life of drudgery."

"No, there is a lot here for me, thank-you very much. I'm working my way up the ladder, you'll see. Why do you want to marry me so much, anyway? For the love of God, I defeated you. You're supposed to be wrathful and everything. I know you rule over a dump, but you must have money to afford your wardrobe, and money always gets girls." She paused, scrutinizing him. He didn't seem about to answer, so she pressed him for an answer "There are girls where you come from, right?" He looked disturbingly solemn, and Sarah sounded more urgent when she spoke again "Right?"

"Why should I indulge your questions with answer when you fail to answer mine?"

"But I did! Like it or not, 'no' counts. And will you please make everything normal again?" She inclined her head towards the suspended pail, shivering slightly as she caught a glimpse of it "The bucket's starting to make me feel weird."

"Whatever you wish, my darling."

Outraged, Sarah cried "You slimy bastard! That's even worse!" But Jareth had already gone.

The pail flew through the air, landing on the concrete with a tinny crash. The soapy water spilled over the ground, forming a large, well dispersed puddle of foam.

Someone shouted at Sarah from another part of the studio "Hey! What's going on? Is everything okay?"

A few words bled into the air. No one heard them.

For a moment, Sarah stopped swearing, taking a deep, laboured breath before hollering "Yes!"

.

.

.

When she didn't receive an answer, the head cleaner walked to where she had thought the stress pitched "Yes" had came from. Sarah was a good girl, but happened to be clumsier than a character from a slapstick comedy. She was confused when she only found a dented, metal pail and a damp stretch of concrete.

If she had listened very, very carefully to the wind, she would have heard a vague, concern textured voice mutter "Oh_ shit_."

.

.

.

**A/N: **Hiya. I write silly things like this when I'm procrastinating from getting Thursday's Child done (which will be out before April 13th, I promise).

If any people here and enthusiastic readers of it, please feel free to go to my homepage on my profile, I've posted a lot of goodies there you might be interested in.

Please review, I have no idea whether or not this is amusing and can only find out if you tell me!

I hope it was enjoyable!


End file.
